A dónde van los recuerdos
by Aliathna
Summary: AU. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo tuve un mejor amigo? ¿Alguna vez he tenido uno?" Al entrar a su quinto año en el castillo, las cosas comienzan a complicarse para los estudiantes. Tener 15 años nunca es fácil, aún sin un maníatico homicida de por medio. En este capítulo, Ron: "Espero que esto le de a entender que es mi amiga y que lo hago porque me preocupo por ella".
1. Capítulo Uno

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _Antes de empezar, quiero decir que esta historia lleva en mi mente desde el 2009, cuando era yo la que deseaba cumplir 15 años._

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 _ **A dónde van los recuerdos.**_

 _Primera parte._

 _¿A dónde va la amistad?_

 **-oOo-**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **¿Cómo nace una amistad?**

 **Septiembre, Hermione.**

* * *

 _"Cada uno muestra lo que es en los amigos que tiene."_

 _Baltasar Gracián_

* * *

Si alguna vez has estado en un lugar rodeada de gente y aun así te has sentido completamente sola, puedes entender bastante bien cómo es mi vida en Hogwarts.

Llevo cuatro años en el mismo colegio y a estas alturas podrías pensar que estoy lista para enfrentar cualquier reto que éste me presente, pero tengo un problema. ¿Qué cuál es ese problema? En realidad, es uno muy sencillo. La gente se acerca y se aleja de mí por una única razón: soy inteligente. Uno podría pensar que eso en cualquier situación es una ventaja, pero no. En un colegio dónde la gente pensante es más bien escasa, la inteligencia es el equivalente de un virus. Uno que a veces es útil (cómo la gripe cuando tienes exámenes) pero cuando no es así, prefieres mantenerlo lejos.

La diferencia es que a mí la inteligencia no se me quita con un par de tabletas de ácido acetilsalicílico.

—¡Hermione, al fin te encuentro! —dice una menuda pelirroja, entrando al compartimiento del tren dónde estoy sentada. Oficialmente comienza mi quinto año.

—Hola, Ginny —contesto acomodándome en el asiento para poder verla a la cara cuando hablo, porque se sienta en el lugar que hay frente a mí.

Esta chica es Ginevra Weasley; " _Ginny"_ para sus amigas. No es mala persona, la verdad, pero en mi opinión, es algo... corta de pensamiento. Su vida es el espejo, el chico que le guste y el maquillaje que use (ella, no el chico). Es bastante popular, y eso me es útil cuando tenemos que hacer trabajos en equipo. Además, si debo reconocerle algo, es que no es nada floja. Aunque a veces siento que no entiende, si le digo que haga algo, lo hace. O encuentra quién lo haga.

Es por eso que me junto con ella. No por su hermano. No por su guapísimo hermano. No señor, nada tiene que ver su hermano.

—¿Puedes creer que otra vez tendremos que ir a la clase de Snape? —pregunta, pero antes de que le responda algo, ella continúa hablando —¡Es un crimen! ¡Después del verano que tuve!

La conversación ahora es sobre el fabuloso verano que tuvo en Egipto (donde trabaja uno de sus hermanos mayores), y de cómo tuvo que evadirlos a todos ellos para poder hablar con algún otro chico. Ginny no sólo es la única mujer entre un montón de hermanos hombres, además es la más pequeña. Por raro que parezca, su relato me entretiene, así que no presto mucha atención cuando mi _amigo_ número dos aparece: Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre él? Además de ser rubio, tiene una habilidad innata para copiar en los exámenes y es bueno en el quidditch. Ah, y es sangre pura, por lo que pertenece a la casa más elitista del Colegio. Mi trato con él es que yo le dejo copiar mis deberes y él evita que sea masacrada (por balones… o por comentarios hirientes de sus compañeros de casa). Esa ha sido nuestra relación desde que, durante una clase de vuelo, interceptó una bludger que iba directa a mi cabeza y que yo no había notado porque oía como un chico llamado Crabbe le estaba diciendo a otro que yo era una sangre sucia. Aunque en aquel entonces no sabía lo que significaba ese término, recuerdo que me pareció un comentario muy desagradable. En la siguiente clase intenté darle las gracias, pero él me dijo que me las ahorrara y que mejor le prestara mi pergamino con la tarea. Después de cuatro años, no me puedo quejar de nuestro acuerdo; ultimadamente yo no dejo de aprender y él me ahorra muchos moretones, físicos y mentales.

Draco nos saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, se sienta a mi lado (cómo lo ha hecho desde que estábamos en segundo año), saca una revista de quidditch y se pierde en su mundo.

—Entonces, mientras Fred cumplía su parte del trato y distraía a mi madre para que yo pudiera salir... ¡Ey, torpe, aquí! —Ginevra interrumpe su relato para agitar su mano y a mí se me agita el corazón.

Su hermano, Ron Weasley, se acerca a nuestro compartimiento. Es un año mayor que nosotras, pero reprobó primero y es por eso que hemos estado juntos en cada curso. Al principio, creía que era el mellizo de Ginevra, pero ella me dijo la verdad un día que estaba especialmente distraída. Junto a él llega su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me esperaste? —pregunta Ron, mientras coloca sus cosas junto a las de su hermana.

—Porque eres lento —contesta Ginevra quién, como ya no puede continuar con su relato, continúa molestándolo —Saluda, maleducado.

—Hola, Molestia —dice Ron haciendo una mueca —Hermione. Draco.

—Hola, Ron —digo susurrando.

Esa es toda mi participación. Ellos dos demandan demasiado la atención el uno de la otra, y viceversa. Aunque me agrade el hecho de que esté aquí, no sé cómo pueden estar juntos siempre, porque pareciera que en realidad no se soportan. Harry coloca su baúl junto al de Ron y comienza a platicar con Draco. No tengo ni idea de qué tan amigos sean ellos dos, pero sea cómo sea, parece que tienen como base de su relación al quidditch.

El tren está a punto de arrancar, y mi año a punto de iniciar cuando alguien más entra en el compartimiento. Una chica rubia, Ravenclaw, deja su baúl junto al mío y se sienta junto a Draco. No sé su nombre real, pero todos la llaman Lunática. Las conversaciones se interrumpen, pero si ella lo nota, hace caso omiso. Saca una revista (que comienza a leer, aunque está al revés) y no nos dirige ni una palabra.

—Ummm ¿hola? —le dice Ginevra.

—Los demás compartimientos están completamente llenos. No los molestaré —contesta la rubia.

No sé qué sientan o piensen los demás, pero a mí me llena una sensación de lastimera incomodidad. De repente entiendo que es porque en el fondo (de acuerdo, quizá no _tan_ al fondo) me siento igual que la chica. Si en el primer año la señora Weasley no me hubiera ayudado a traspasar la barrera y presentado a sus hijos, ahora la que estaría diciendo que no va a molestar en un compartimiento de extraños sería yo.

—No moletas —le digo decidiendo que, si me encontrara en su situación, me gustaría que alguien me saludara —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Luna —dice bajando su revista y viéndome con sus ojos saltones —Luna Lovegood.

—Yo soy Ginny —se presenta la pelirroja —Ellos son Ron, Harry y Draco.

Luna asiente. Es raro estar en la misma generación que alguien los últimos cuatro años y apenas ser presentando. Después de musitar un escueto "hola", vuelve a esconder su cara tras la revista. Los chicos no tardan en ponerse a hablar entre ellos y Ginevra a opinar sobre lo que dicen. Yo, una vez más, permanezco callada. Miro hacia la venta y comienzo a pensar. ¿Cómo estas personas pueden ser mis amigos cuando apenas les hablo?

Hace cinco años, en mi primer día en Hogwarts, yo era una completa desconocida. Soy hija de muggles, por lo que cuando llegó mi carta, fue una total sorpresa. Recuerdo ese primero de septiembre: estaba parada en King's Cross, sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar al andén 9 ¾, cuando una gran familia de pelirrojos llamó mi atención. Eran dos mujeres adultas, cinco chicos y una chica. De entre todos, sólo había uno con cabello negro. Al ver cómo los chicos mayores corrían hacia el pilar que separaba las plataformas 9 y 10 hasta desaparecer, me armé de valor para acercarme y preguntar.

Así fue como conocí a la señora Molly Weasley y a la señora Lily Potter, la mamá de Harry. Por mucho tiempo creí que eran hermanas. Fue hasta el curso posterior, cuando oía una conversación, que me quedó claro que en realidad sólo son amigas. Cómo sea, la señora Weasley me presentó a sus hijos menores Ron y Ginny. Ellos me presentaron a Harry y desde entonces he estado con ellos. Creo que soy su obra de caridad o algo así. Tal vez sea su seguro para los exámenes: yo los ayudo a estudiar, ellos no dejan que esté sola durante las comidas.

Conocimos a Draco durante la primera lección de vuelo que tuvimos. Era una clase compartida con Slytherin, y a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacar la caja dónde guardaban las pelotas para los partidos de quidditch. Una bludger se salió de control y decidió que mi cabeza era un buen blanco. Fue ahí que Draco logró desviarla con su escoba. Yo ya había notado a aquel rubio, porque siempre estaba solo.

—Hermione, ¡Hermione! —oigo en la lejanía la voz de Harry.

—¿Mande? —contestó saliendo de mi inanición.

—Que si quieres algo del carrito —dice Draco, mientras compra varias ranas de chocolate.

Desde pequeña tengo esa mala costumbre. Cuando cualquier cosa se torna aburrida, miro por la ventana y me pongo a pensar. A veces recuerdo mi vida tal y cómo fue y otras me imagino cómo hubiera sido si pudiera regresar a cambiar todos los errores que he cometido. Aunque es divertido, recuerdo que antes eso los espantaba, porque tenían que llamarme dos o tres veces para que les contestara.

—Un pastel de calabaza, por favor —pido.

—Nosotros traemos bocadillos —dicen los Weasley, con algo de pena. Es increíblemente raro verlos así.

—Yo invito —replica Harry sin darle importancia.

Es con este tipo de situaciones cuando recuerdo que la familia de pelirrojos no tiene mucho dinero y que la familia Potter tiene algo más de lo normal. Hubo una vez, durante segundo año, que a Ron se le rompió la varita. Sus padres no podían comprarle otra y aunque intento repararla con celo, al final los resultados fueron tan catastróficos que la madre de Harry le envió una nueva por "la propia seguridad de su hijo". Desde entonces Ron rechaza cualquier invitación a algo por parte de Harry, justo como ahora. A Ginny no le importa, y ella también pide un pastel de calabaza y algunos dulces.

—¿Quieres una? —ofrece incómodamente Draco a la chica rubia.

Volteo justo a tiempo para ver el último segundo de la mirada de adoración que Luna le estaba dedicando a los chocolates. Con ese segundo me basta saber por qué Draco, que nunca comparte nada, le ofreció una a ella.

—¡Wow! —grita Ginevra —¿Vieron eso, chicos? ¡El gran Draco Malfoy acaba de mostrar una muestra desinteresada de simpatía! ¿Te sientes bien, rubio?

—Cállate —le espeta Draco.

La verdad, el alborozo que hace Ginevra, parece poco. En todos estos años, no había visto nunca que Draco hiciera si quiera el intento por compartir algo. O que tratara de ser gentil. O básicamente ninguna cosa que no fuera en beneficio propio.

—En realidad, lo que me gusta son los cromos —aclara Luna —Los colecciono.

—¡También yo! —dice Ron —Tengo unos quinientos.

Recuerdo como ese fue uno de los muchos gustos que intenté compartir con Ron, comprando una docena de esas ranas. Al final, lo único que conseguí fue a Dumbledore ocho veces y un horrible dolor de estómago. No me comido una desde entonces. Mis otros intentos han tenido resultados parecidos, y hasta ahora, lo mejor que he logrado es ser una aficionada en los partidos de Quidditch. Ron y Harry juegan para Gryffindor, mientras que Draco lo hace para Slytherin.

—Circe, de nuevo —bufa Ron mientras abre todas las ranas de Draco, mientras este intenta alejarlo a base de manotazos —Tengo trece de ella.

—Pobre bruja —dice su hermana tomando el cromo —Tiene una nariz tan rara.

—Pero no peor que la de Dumbledore —completa Harry —A él parece que alguien se la rompió.

Me rio del comentario porque tiene mucha razón. Nuestro director podrá ser el mago más poderoso de nuestra era (según los libros de magia) pero tiene una nariz horrible. También tiene un gusto raro por hacerse pasar por loco… al menos, espero que sea un gusto.

—Aunque, sin duda, el premio a la nariz fea en Hogwarts es para Snape —opino. Todos ríen y me dan la razón.

Mientras seguimos comentando cosas acerca de la apariencia de los profesores (cómo la baja estatura de Flitwick o las cejas pronunciadas de McGonagall), el resto del viaje pasa rápidamente y antes de que nos demos cuenta, estamos llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade. En este punto, normalmente Ron y Harry se van por su lado, y Draco busca a alguien de su casa, pero este año atravesamos las rejas que custodian el castillo todos juntos, Luna incluida. Es sólo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor que los dos rubios se dirigen a las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Después de oír el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore (y de haber disfrutado del excelente banquete), nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio. Al estar recostada en mi cama, después de haber cerrado las cortinas que la rodean y envolverme con las mantas, agradezco que este primer día haya terminado sin altercados. Cierro los ojos y me empiezo a dormir.

—Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria —dice la profesora McGonagall, dos días después, durante la primera clase que tenemos con ella —Son los exámenes que presentarán al terminar este año. Vamos a tomar un momento para hablar sobre ellos. ¿Alguien sabe por qué son tan importantes?

Un murmullo general recorre el salón, pero nadie está dispuesto a hablar. Siento las miradas de mis compañeros clavarse en mi espalda, mientras esperan que hable y los saque del apuro, como normalmente lo haría, pero mis manos están escondidas bajo mi pupitre y tengo los puños tan cerrados que mis nudillos están comenzando a ponerse blancos. Miro fijamente la pizarra, y cuento los segundos mientras espero que alguien más me salve a mí, porque por una vez, no tengo idea de qué está hablando la profesora.

—Porque determinan todo nuestro futuro —dice Harry, quién está sentado detrás de mí, al lado de Ron.

—Correcto, señor Potter —contesta la profesora McGonagall —Los resultados son cruciales para su futuro, porque este año es cuando deben comenzar a definir qué y, sobre todo, _quién_ quieren ser. —la profesora nos recorre con su mirada —Deben enfocarse más en aquellas asignaturas que les puedan servir en un futuro. Por ejemplo, les sugiero que, si quieren trabajar como rompedores de maldiciones para Gringotts, no se enfoquen en herbología y descuiden encantamientos. Pero no me refiero sólo al aspecto académico; estos exámenes también son una prueba para medir su carácter. Prepararse para ellos implica una gran responsabilidad y un enorme compromiso. Ustedes son responsables de sus resultados. Tienen nueve meses para trabajar por lo que quieren.

Mi cabeza está corriendo al doscientos por ciento de su velocidad habitual. ¿TIMOS? ¿Rompedor de maldiciones? ¿Calificaciones de las cuál depende mi futuro? Respiro y pienso que en cuanto acabe la clase debo correr a encerrarme en la biblioteca. Intento tranquilizarme pensando que esta es sólo otra más de las muchas desventajas a las cuales me he tenido que enfrentar, a lo largo de los años, por ser hija de muggles. Mientras suspiro, me recuerdo mentalmente a mí misma que cada una de esas veces he encontrado las respuestas en algún libro. Sólo hay que saber dónde buscar.

Al finalizar la clase, estoy a punto de huir cuando la conversación de mis a _migos_ me detiene.

—Siempre he pensado en la Academia de Aurores —oigo decir a Harry.

—Yo quiero entrar a —"los Chudley Cannons" "las Holeyhead Harpies" dicen Ginevra y Ron al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro.

—Yo quiero trabajar en el periódico de mi padre —dice Luna y Draco se encoge de hombros, porque todos sabemos que él también terminará haciendo lo que sea que su padre haga en la actualidad.

Los cinco voltean a verme, esperando a que diga a qué quiero dedicarme cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y está vez no tengo pupitre dónde esconderme.

—Yo… —empiezo titubeante —Yo… No lo sé.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te oigo decir esa frase en cuatro años de conocerte? —dice Draco. Todos ríen y se muestran de acuerdo con él. A mí me dan ganas de llorar.

—Eres la mejor alumna de la generación y aún te quedan tres años para decidir —me dice Harry, en un tono tranquilo —Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo.

Le agradezco con la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa. Creo que, de todos, es el único que notó lo mucho que me afectaron las palabras de Draco. Me aterra no saber algo.

Antes de venir a Hogwarts, siempre fue la primera de la clase. Era motivo de orgullo para mis padres, mis maestros siempre me felicitaban y estaban encantados conmigo. Algunos de mis compañeros me admiraban y la mayoría me tenían celos. A los diez años, creía que era la mejor. Cuando llegó mi carta, fue como una confirmación de lo especial que era. Ayudó a que confirmar todos los halagos que me habían dicho durante años, y creí que memorizando todos las palabras de los libros que nos pedían sería suficiente para volver a ser una estrella en Hogwarts. No podía estar más equivocada.

Llegar al castillo fue, literalmente, entrar a otro mundo. Para empezar, haber memorizado los textos no me hizo la mejor de la clase, simplemente me ayudó a no quedar rezagada en comparación de mis compañeros, los cuales habían crecido toda su vida en contacto con hechizos y sus usos, que para mí eran totalmente nuevos. Además, el ambiente era completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada en casa, porque pasé de ser la única hija, a compartir habitación con tres chicas; y de tener a mis padres cerca, a estar rodeada solamente por desconocidos. Que todos fueran mayores que yo, no ayudó para nada.

—Hermione —me llama Harry.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos se han comenzado a alejar, con rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, porque otra vez me quedé ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

—¡Voy a la biblioteca! —me excuso y salgo corriendo. Además de hacer los deberes que la profesora McGonagall nos pidió, tengo que comenzar a investigar qué hacer con mi futuro.

Un par de horas después, me doy cuenta de que me perdí la cena cuando Draco pone enfrente de mí un panecillo y dos manzanas. Acto seguido, toma mi pergamino y antes de comenzar a copiar mi tarea, me amenaza:

—No quiero que se vuelva una rutina traerte comida, Granger.

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde el inicio de clases y es la quinta vez que Draco me da una manzana al encontrarme. Me muerdo los labios para evitar decirle que ya ha caído en una rutina. El día de hoy es miércoles, y estoy sentada cerca del lago, leyendo mi libro favorito _"Hogwarts: Una historia"._ Al contrario de las otras veces, en esta ocasión no me olvidé de comer por estar demasiado concentrada trabajando en la biblioteca. Hoy deliberadamente me salté la comida y vine a un lugar dónde pensé, no me podrían encontrar, porque este día en particular, lo había estado esperando durante toda mi vida, y me hace extrañar horriblemente mi casa.

—¡La encontraste! —dice alegremente Ginevra, que viene seguida de Ron y Harry. Los tres tienen los brazos repletos con platos de comida.

—Siempre va a los mismos dos lugares —contesta Draco —No fue difícil.

—¿Ya podemos comer? —pregunta Ron.

—Debemos esperar a Luna —dice Harry, volteando a ver hacia el castillo. A la lejanía, se ve una cabellera rubia acercándose dando saltitos.

—Pues empieza a preparar las cosas, si tienes tanta hambre —le espeta su hermana, mientras ella misma deposita todo lo que viene cargando en el suelo.

Aunque lo esté viendo con mis propios ojos, una parte de mí no puede creerlo. Están montando una especie de picnic. Luna justo a tiempo para ver como Ginny saca un pequeño pastel de una cesta que venía cargando Ron.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunta asombrado Draco.

—Fred y George —contesta Ginny, cómo si con esa respuesta explicara todo.

—¡Un pastel! —dice Luna, cómo una niña pequeña —¿Qué estamos festejando?

—El cumpleaños de Hermione —se le adelanta Harry a Ginny, quién ya había abierto la boca para responder.

—¿Ya cumples los dieciséis? —vuelve a preguntarme Luna, está vez agregando un tono sorprendido a su voz infantil.

—No —contesto —Este es mi cumpleaños número quince.

—Muchas felicidades —dice, mientras busca algo en su bolsa —¡Ajá! —dice triunfal sacando unas pequeñas velas.

—¿Acostumbras cargar _velas_ en tu bolsa? —dice con tono ácido Draco, pero Luna no le contesta, porque está muy ocupada colocándolas sobre el pastel.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo —me dice después de encenderlas con un toque de su varita.

Creo que Ginny quiere cantar algo antes, pero las miradas hambrientas de los tres chicos me convencen de soplarle a las velas. Mientras lo hago, pienso en lo que Luna dijo, y un único pensamiento aparece en mi mente:

" _Todos los libros de historias que he leído, prometen una vida maravillosa a los quince años. Por favor, por favor, por favor, deseo que sea cierto."_

* * *

11/01/19

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y a manera de regalo para mí misma, decidí comenzar a publicar esta nueva historia. No les miento cuando digo que he pensado en ella (y en sus personajes) durante los últimos diez años.

Cada capítulo estará narrado por alguien distinto, para internarnos en su pensamiento y en su manera de relacionarse con el resto del grupo.

Además, por primera vez estaré subiendo algunas imágenes relacionadas con el capítulo a mi instagram. Me encuentran como **aliathna.**

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, y que me dejen algún comentario para hacerse saber que piensan.

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	2. Capítulo Dos

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¿A dónde va la amistad?_

 **Capítulo Dos.**

 **¿Has Callado Una Amistad?**

 **Octubre, Draco.**

* * *

 _"Yo tengo un amigo. Él conoce todas mis virtudes y yo conozco todos sus defectos."_

 _Anónimo._

* * *

Después de un mes, es bastante obvio que la Lunática no se nos va a despegar. ¿Qué más da? Ya me junto con traidores a la sangre, un mestizo y una hija de muggles. Una loca no va a venir a empeorar mi situación. De hecho, gracias a su estatus de sangre, puede que la mejore. No es que realmente importe. Hace muchos años que decidí cómo quiero vivir mi vida; pocas semanas después de haber ingresado a Hogwarts, para ser más exactos. Cuando descubrí que todas las personas que se acercaban a mí, lo hacían indirectamente por mi padre. Por temor, por encargo o por la necesidad de caer es su gracia, pero era siempre por él. Desde los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle hasta el interesado de Zabini.

Sin poder tolerar esta situación, decidí a encontrar a alguien que pudiese interesarse genuinamente en mí. Muchos nombres desfilaron por mi mente, pero fue hasta la primera clase de vuelo que una bludger se encargó de señalármela, literalmente. La _sangre_ _sucia_ de la generación. Supuse que establecer contacto sería complicado, pero fue tan sencillo como "cobrarle el favor" pidiéndole la tarea un par de horas después. Cuando noté que sus compañeros inseparables eran los traidores a la sangre Weasley y el mestizo Potter, fue como la cereza del pastel.

Por supuesto, mi elección de amistades no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Mucho menos para mi padre quién, cuando regresé a la Mansión al terminar ese año, me prohibió tajantemente seguir manteniendo contacto con alguno de ellos. Pasé el resto del verano castigado y cuando partí de nuevo hacia el castillo, llegué a sentarme directamente al lado de Granger, durante la primera clase que compartimos el segundo año. Han pasado tres años desde entonces, y todavía no ha habido una clase en la que no esté junto a ella.

—Dime el ingrediente principal de la poción Matalobos —digo una tarde en la biblioteca —¡Granger!

—Acónito —contesta ella rápidamente, como si quisiera disimular que hasta hace un momento no me prestaba la más mínima atención.

Mientras escribo la respuesta en el pergamino para Snape, pienso en que cosa podría inventar para que ella tuviera que hacer todas mis tareas por el resto del año. Quizá si salvo a Weasley de caerse de su escoba durante el próximo partido... No, sería demasiado obvio. Tanto como que ella babea por él. Además, no pienso inmiscuirme en ningún asunto de ese tipo. Amoroso, quiero decir. Tengo suficiente con los problemas que ya tengo.

La Lunática llega y, como se ha vuelto costumbre, se integra a nuestro "grupo de estudio" de una forma silenciosa. No es una mala compañía, lo admito. Aunque por lo que aporta, una planta podría reemplazarla fácilmente. Creo que lo único que quiere es no estar sola. Eso lo comprendo bastante bien. Me pasaba a diario, en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando comencé a juntarme con estos. Fue hasta después de un par de años, que las personas me volvieron a rodear.

Observo a mis compañeras. Creo que gracias a su en su mutua mudes, están por volverse mejores amigas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo tuve un mejor amigo? ¿Alguna vez he tenido uno? Porque ellas (incluyendo a la pelirroja) son mis compañeras. Y Weasley y Potter son mis... conocidos. Nuestras pláticas se limitan al quidditch, y en el último año, a comentar sobre alguna chica. Eso no es amistad, y las personas que creen que lo sea, me parecen patéticas.

—¡Hola a todos! —saluda casi brincando la Weasley menor. Granger y Lovegood murmuran un saludo y ella se sienta con nosotros.

—Dime, ¿te interesa Nott? —le digo sin muchas ceremonias —Esta es la tercera vez que me pide que los introduzca.

—Espero que lo hayas mandado a freír espárragos —contesta ella sin mirarme, centrando toda su atención en el reflejo que le muestra el espejo que acaba de sacar.

—Palabras más, palabras menos. Sólo lo digo porque comienza a hartarme y te agradecería que fueras tú misma quién lo hiciera, a ver si así entiende.

—Las personas deberían entender cuando no son correspondidas —dice mirando de reojo a Granger, aunque sin ser burlona —Se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea.

Me parece irónica su respuesta, cuando ella misma ha estado enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano desde que estaba en pañales. Nada más es cosa de que vea a Potter y ella queda como conejo lampareado. Cómo si hubiera manera de que alguien se metiera con la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Weasley no es mi amigo y ni yo me metería con su hermana. Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, ahí vienen esos dos. Siempre están tan juntos, que hace años vengo creyendo que en realidad, _están juntos._ Una vez más, no es que me importe.

—¿Quién quiere pasarme la tarea de Snape? —dice Weasley mayor y me sorprende que Granger no se la haya hecho ya. Yo enrollo mi pergamino.

—Y la respuesta es, querido hermano, ¡absolutamente nadie! —grita Weasley menor y la señora Pince nos llama la atención.

—Hermione, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —pide Potter —Es que tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde.

—Ajá —susurra Granger, fingiendo indiferencia a la vez que les acerca tres enormes libros de pociones del siglo XX. En los cuales, claro está, ya hay separadores para que ellos sólo tengan que copiar lo que ella prácticamente les subrayó. No me burlo, porque el primero en usar dicha información, fui yo.

¿Debería sentirme culpable? Después de todo, nuestro acuerdo fue en primer año, cuando tuvimos clases de vuelo. Ahora en quinto, Granger no debería preocuparse por las pelotas. Está bien; una vez en tercero, durante un partido casi la vuelve a golpear una bludger (y eso que estábamos en las gradas), pero en todo caso, quién la desvió fue Potter, ganándose un castigo porque cómo buscador la única pelota que debe tocar es la snitch. Yo sólo agarré a Granger de un brazo y la hice a un lado. En fin, no es que me esté quejando por tener las tareas casi hechas.

—¡Qué lo estoy ocupando yo! —grita de nuevo Weasley menor arrebatándole un libro a su hermano. La bibliotecaria nos da una segunda advertencia.

—Honestamente —dice la castaña con su tono mandón —deberían aprender a compartir.

—¡Es que lo necesito! —acusa Weasley mayor como si Granger fuera su mamá y pudiera regañar a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Pero yo lo estoy usando! —protesta ella. En serio, ¿sabrán que ya no están es su casa?

—Ya —los corta Potter —¿y si lo ponemos en medio para que todos...? — el tono paternal y conciliador con que habla, hace que piense que si vamos a jugar a la casita, pido ser el vecino de enfrente.

Comienza un forcejo entre los hermanos y Potter, cada quién jalando un pedazo de libro, y justo cuando pienso si meter mi mano y adueñármelo sólo por molestar se oye un sonoro "¡Crack!". Y ahí quedó el que era un libro, ahora dividido en tres tomos. Tenemos cómo dos segundos antes de que llegue una fúrica señora Pince y me dan tiempo para notar la cara de sorpresa de Lovegood, la de arrepentimiento de Potter y la de "yo no fui" de los hermanos. Entonces, notó la de pavor que tiene Granger y comprendo la situación. Se acaba de romper un _libro_ , de su preciosa _biblioteca._ Un libro por el cual _ella_ firmó de responsable. Tengo el presentimiento que esto no se va a arreglar con un simple " _reparo"._

—¡FUERA! —dice la señora Pince —¡Todos fuera! Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y quiero que todos vayan a reportarse con la profesora McGonagall. ¡Van a ver, cómo me entere que no han ido! Y usted, señorita Granger, no la quiero volver a ver por aquí en lo que resta del año.

—¡No fue su culpa! —saltan Potter y Lovegood al tiempo que los Weasley sostienen a la acusada, quién creo que está por desmayarse —¡ella...!

—No me importa de quién fue la culpa, ella era la responsable.

—¿Y si se lo reponemos? —viendo peligrar mis tareas, abro la boca —Me refiero a en especie. Mañana mismo puedo traerle diez ejemplares nuevos.

—De ese libro en particular, me sobran ejemplares, joven Malfoy. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, usted está intentado...

—¿Y si usted escoge los títulos que quiere? —pienso que mi padre ni de risa loca me compraría tantos libros para evitar un castigo que ni siquiera es mío, pero mi abuelo Abraxas, es mucho más flexible con mis "travesuras de juventud" —Usted haga una lista, yo los pido, se los traigo a más tardar el lunes y aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Le parece?

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos haría mucho bien una donación de... —la bibliotecaria lo piensa, luego parece recordar con quién está hablando y dice —Treinta libros.

—Quince —digo serio.

—Veinticinco.

—Veinte.

—Hecho. Y los quiero aquí el viernes —dice la bruja todavía echándonos fuera de sus aposentos —Y aún así tienen que ir con la profesora McGonagall.

Sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo. Bueno, al menos evite que Granger se lanzara esta noche desde la torre de Astronomía. Y los Weasley y Potter ahora me deben algo. Mientras caminamos hacia el despacho de la profesora, veo otra ventaja de juntarme con tantos Gryffindors: McGonagall seguro nos castigará con alguna redacción, mientras que Snape nos habría mandado a limpiar los calderos con la lengua. Weasley menor toca al despacho de su jefa de Casa y estamos esperando la respuesta cuando planta-Lovegood habla.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

No sé qué clase de pregunta sea esa, porque no, es obvio que Granger no está bien. Sigue teniendo cara de susto y está tan lívida y tan quieta que cualquiera pensaría que acaba de tener un encuentro con un basilisco. ¿Qué no entendió que la salvé? ¿Qué es libre de regresar a su cueva para que siga haciendo todas mis tareas? Quiero decirle algo, pero la profesora abre la puerta y nos recibe con cara de pocos amigos.

—Adentro —dice y espera a estar sentada de nuevo en su silla y que todos la rodeemos con cara de culpabilidad para seguir hablando —¿En qué estaban pensando, por el amor de Merlín? ¡Estas chiquillerías las espero de los niños de primer año, no de los jóvenes de quinto! Entiendo que estén en el año de sus T.I.M.O.S. y eso les pueda causar tensión adicional pero, ¡pelearse por un libro! Estoy decepcionada, sobre todo de usted... ¿señorita Granger?

La manera tan repentina que cambia de tono, de uno furioso a uno preocupado hace que todos volteemos la cara para ver a la mencionada. Ya no está lívida, ahora está colorada y aprieta tanto los labios, que juro que está por echarse a llorar. Segundos después, en cambio, son sonoras carcajadas lo que sale de su boca. Los otros cinco abrimos la boca de la impresión.

—L-lo siento, profesora —intenta explicar entre risotadas —pero fue ¡t-tan gracioso!

Mientras comienzan a salir lágrimas de diversión de los ojos de Granger, los labios de la profesora hacen una línea perfecta, muestra de su indignación. Es entonces cuando comienzan las risas de Lovegood, poco después las de Weasley menor y después los alaridos de mono que hacen Potter y Weasley mayor. Y cómo no quiero ser un palo seco en medio de babeantes sacos de risa, me empiezo a reír yo también. Lo admito, si fue gracioso.

—¡Castigados! —grita la profesora y eso sólo provoca que las risas aumenten —Un mes sin salidas a Hogsmeade, y diez puntos menos para cada uno.

—Acabamos de hacer perder a Gryffindor casi cien puntos —dice Granger y sigue carcajeándose. No creo que sea normal, pero no podemos evitar seguir riendo.

—Van a ser dos meses. Y ahora vayan todos con Madame Pomfrey a ver si les da una poción tranquilizante, por Merlín —finaliza la profesora y nos echa de su despacho.

Cumplimos la orden, pero camino a la enfermería se acaban las risas. Lovegood se despide y se marcha con una sonrisa brillante, caminando tan alegremente que parece que está dando saltos. Los Weasley y Potter parten rumbo al campo de quidditch y yo me quedo a solas con Granger.

—Gracias —dice ella, avergonzada —No tenías qué.

—Tenía, si quiero seguir entregando mis redacciones a tiempo —contesto quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras hago un ademán con la mano.

—Te pagaré los libros —ofrece.

—Veinte libros, a un promedio de nueve galeones cada uno —comienzo a calcular —Son ciento ochenta galeones. ¿Sabes a cómo está el cambio a moneda muggle?

Seguro que lo sabe, porque vuelve a ponerse pálida.

—Te lo pagaré a plazos —responde.

—Voy camino a la lechucería para escribirle a mi abuelo pidiéndole dinero —me molesto en explicarle mientras comienzo a caminar. No hace falta decirle nada para que me siga —¿Sabes cuántos galeones me mandará?

—¿Cien?

—Quinientos —corrijo —Cómo mínimo. No me interesa el dinero que puedas darme mes con mes, Granger. Aunque, si tanto insistes en pagarme, ¿qué te parecen todas las redacciones que tengamos que entregar de aquí a diciembre?

Ella lo duda, pero finalmente acepta.

—Hecho —dice ofreciéndome su mano.

La tomo sin contestar nada, para después continuar mi camino. Aunque creí que ella se iría ahora a la sala común de Gryffindor, me acompaña hasta la lechucería, y juntos vemos como mi búho se aleja con la carta dirigida a mi abuelo.

El mismo búho que veo entrar trayendo una enorme caja con dulces, la mañana de Halloween. Apenas me da tiempo de desenvolverla, cuando Nott ya está metiendo su mano es ella. Si fuera cualquier otro de mis compañeros de dormitorio, probablemente lo hechizaría, pero hace algunos años aprendí que tener aliados significa tener que hacer pequeños sacrificios.

—No toques las varitas de regaliz —es lo único que le advierto.

Él rueda los ojos, mientras saca dos cajas de grageas de todos los sabores. No sé cómo puede tolerar esas cosas. Yo dejé de comerlas desde que, a los cinco años, me tocó una con sabor a vómito. Mientras veo cómo Nott se las lleva a la boca, sonrió pensando que quizá este sea mi año de suerte y le toque una con ese mismo sabor a él.

Tomando mis cosas, me despido con un movimiento de cabeza y salgo del gran comedor cargando mi caja de dulces. Cómo es sábado, me encuentro frente a las escaleras principales de Hogwarts sopesando mis dos opciones: por un lado, puedo ir a encerrarme a mi cuarto a leer cómics hasta que sea hora del banquete, o por otro, puedo ir a la biblioteca para presionar a Granger y que me dé de una vez el ensayo que tenemos que entregarle a Snape el lunes. Creo que juntarme con ella por tantos años está comenzando a afectarme, porque me decido por la segunda opción. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sólo me tomaría cinco cursos en el colegio para empezar a preocuparme por mis estudios?

Al llegar a la biblioteca, la veo sentada en su mesa de siempre, rodeada de libros. Sé que nota mi presencia (aunque finge que no) porque cuando me siento frente a ella, un leve escalofrío la recorre. Me pregunto si algún día dejará de ser esta ratoncita espantada.

—Granger —la saludo.

—Aún no termino tu redacción —contesta sin mirarme, mientras sigue escribiendo en el pergamino frente a ella —Trabajaré en ella esta noche y te la daré mañana por la mañana.

Estoy por decirle _"de acuerdo"_ cuando comprendo lo que dijo.

—¿No asistirás al banquete? —pregunto —¿Prefieres pasar la noche sola en el dormitorio de Gryffindor?

—¡No pasaré la noche en el dormitorio! —me contesta, aparentemente ofendida.

Alzo las cejas, esperando por una explicación sobre dónde va a pasar la noche de Halloween. Cuando ella se queda callada, rehuyendo mi mirada y volviendo a fingir concentrarse en el pergamino que tiene en frente, lo entiendo: probablemente va a pasar la noche aquí.

—Cómo gustes —digo a modo de despido, sin cuestionarla.

Mientras salgo de la biblioteca, pienso en lo rara que Granger puede llegar a ser.

Horas después estoy muy entretenido comiendo pastel, riéndome de las caras de hacen Crabbe y Goyle mientras prueban los dulces, e intentando ignorar lo que sea que Parkinson me esté contando, cuando una rubia se sienta a mí lado. Como no es precisamente Daphne Greengrass, no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —digo sobresaltado.

—Me gusta el pudín —contesta Lovegood, sin voltear a verme, mientras examina los postres que hay frente a nosotros —Ya se acabó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, así que vine a ver si todavía les quedaba un poco.

Ruedo los ojos, pero no le digo nada. Tampoco menciono que no recuerdo haber visto nunca pudín en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Probaré suerte en Gryffindor —comenta animada Lovegood, mientras se levanta y recorre todo el Gran Comedor para ir a sentarse en la mesa de los leones, rodeada por un montón de pelirrojos. Pensando que ella también puede ser muy rara, y al ver sólo la cabeza morena de Potter entre ellos, algo hace _click_ en mi cerebro: el año pasado Granger si asistió al banquete. Recuerdo la cara que puso cuando Weasley mayor le pasó un huevo que terminó explotando y lanzando serpientes sobre su cara.

¿Por qué este año habrá decidido no asistir? Recordando nuestro breve encuentro en la biblioteca, caigo en cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido pensar: tal vez no la haya ofendido cuando le pregunté sobre si pasaría la noche sola en los dormitorios. Tal vez, si ella respondió tan cortante, fue porque en realidad sentía coraje.

Bufando, maldiciendo la parte noble que heredé por parte de la familia de mi madre y buscando cualquier excusa para no levantarme de mi lugar, comienzo a recoger todos los dulces que puedo con mis manos. Todavía tengo esperanzas de que alguno de mis compañeros de casa me detenga, pero ni siquiera Nott está prestando atención a lo que hago. Cuando paso cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, en mi camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, también maldigo a los Weasley y a Potter. ¿Es que ninguno de ellos tuvo la _sensatez_ de decirle a Granger que podía dejar las redacciones para mañana?

Al parecer no, porque cuando llego a mi destino, me la vuelvo a encontrar en la misma mesa, todavía rodeada de sus libros.

—Sabes que las tardes y noches de domingo existen por algo, ¿cierto? —digo mientras coloco todos los dulces que traigo frente a ella. Haciendo todo el ruido que quiero, me siento nuevamente frente a ella y comienzo a comer algo de lo que traje, sin preocuparme de ser regañado por la señora Pince, porque ni siquiera ella está aquí —La mayoría de nosotros las usamos para hacer las tareas que nos dejaron desde una semana antes.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría —contesta, pero no de una manera egocéntrica, cómo lo hubiera esperado, sino con un tono más bien… ¿triste?

—¿Así que no te basta ser más inteligente que todos, ahora también tienes que hacernos sentir mal por divertirnos mientras tú estudias? —digo sin pensar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dice Hermione, por fin alzando su mirada para verme —¿Crees que estoy aquí por voluntad propia?

—¿No es así?

—¡No! —grita ella y, como estamos solos, su voz resuena por toda la biblioteca.

Creo que es la primera vez, en todos los años que tengo de conocerla, que la oigo levantar la voz.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —hablo sin intimidarme.

—Hay una cosa llamada _responsabilidad_ —dice con su aire de sabihonda —Deberías conocerla un día.

—Ah, no —contesto enojado —No acabas de hablarle de _responsabilidad_ al heredero de los Malfoy —por un instante, pienso que va a perder todo su coraje y va a volver a ser la niña permanentemente espantada que conozco, pero algo sorprendente pasa.

—Después de cuatro años, no puedes venir a restregarme tu apellido, _Malfoy_ —dice con una voz tan letal, que por un segundo (y sólo por un segundo), consigue espantarme.

—Espera… ¿qué? —lo que dijo carece de sentido para mí —Estamos hablando de responsabilidades, no de apellidos.

—¿Tú no…? ¿Acaso no querías…? ¿Cómo qué de…? —ella pierde la potencia de su voz, pero sólo porque parece estar tan confundida como yo por lo que acaba de pasar.

Como nos quedamos en silencio, ella vuelve a tomar su pluma, y yo agarro otro dulce, pero ella no escribe y yo no me lo como. Después de un par de segundos, vuelvo a hablar.

— _Después de cuatro años…_ —repito incrédulo —Me conoces desde hace cuatro años ¿y todavía piensas que en cualquier momento puedo venir y querer hacerte sentir mal porque soy un _Malfoy?_

—Pues… si —dice ella —Todos los demás hace mucho tiempo que comenzaron a decirme Hermione, pero tú eres el único que aún me llama Granger.

—¡Yo llamo a todos por su apellido! —respondo quejándome —Para ser tan lista, pasas por alto algunas cosas bastante obvias, _Granger._

Entonces, hace otra cosa todavía más rara: se empieza a reír.

—Ese es uno de mis mayores defectos —me concede.

Creo que en este mes la he visto reírse más que en los últimos cuatro años juntos.

—Entonces… ¿estabas hablando de responsabilidades? —retoma su pregunta, pero la ignoro porque estoy leyendo todos los títulos de los libros que tiene sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuántas materias tomas? —le digo.

—Todas —contesta —Excepto adivinación.

—¿Incluso _Estudios Muggles_? —enfatizo, queriendo hacer demasiado obvio el hecho de que ella no los necesita.

—Si —dice en un tono de voz quedo —Me parece fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos.

Ahora es mi turno para reír. A esta mujer definitivamente le falta un tornillo.

—¿Puedo? —dice mientras alarga su mano hacia los dulces que dejé en la mesa.

—Para eso los traje —respondo.

Cuando toma una de las varitas de regaliz, tengo que morderme la lengua y hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no quitársela. Tengo que recordar mi propio consejo: hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios si quiero tener aliados.

Mientras la observo, pienso que fue muy obvia mi intención de cambiar de tema al preguntarle por sus materias. Y sé que ella lo sabe. Me alegra que me haya dejado salido con la mía, pero hay algo, muy en el fondo de mi ser, que desearía poder contarle sobre las responsabilidades que implica ser un Malfoy. No lo voy a hacer esta noche, por supuesto. Nunca se las he contado a nadie, porque como dije, nunca he tenido un amigo con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. O, si me pongo a pensar dramáticamente, nunca he tenido un amigo en general.

—Ya sé que parece que me falta un tornillo —dice mientras toma el libro de _Estudios Muggles_ y yo me asusto. No estuve hablando en voz alta, ¿verdad? —Pero pensé que, si tomaba esa materia, podría sentir alguna conexión con _mi_ mundo —no sé que contestarle, pero al parecer, a ella no le importa —Además, quería algo dónde pudiera sobresalir sin antes tener que matarme estudiando para tener todas las respuestas.

Me vuelvo a reír porque la perfecta Granger acaba de admitir que quería una materia _fácil._ No toma mucho tiempo para que ella se una a mí. Viéndola reírse, tengo otro pensamiento que nunca había pasado por mi cabeza: nunca he tenido un amigo pero, tal vez, sea el momento de tener una amiga.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado echar un vistazo a los pensamientos de Draco._ _¿Qué opinan de él hasta ahora? ¿De verdad habrá encontrado una amiga?_

 _Ya estoy editando el tercer capítulo de esta historia, y terminando de escribir el cuarto así que esperen actualizaciones continuas. Mientras tanto, pueden ver imágenes relacionas con el capítulo en mi instagram: **aliathna.**_

 _Espero leer sus comentarios._

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._


	3. Capítulo Tres

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¿A dónde se va la amistad?_

 **Capítulo Tres.**

 **¿Cómo fue tu primera amistad?**

 **Noviembre, Ginny.**

* * *

 _"La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad"._

 _Francis Bacon_

* * *

 _Desayuno._

 _Un plato de fruta, un vaso de leche. Molesto a mi hermano, platico con Draco, hago reír a Harry. La gente espera cosas de mí. Soy la primera mujer Weasley nacida en muchas generaciones. Soy especial. Tengo que serlo. Un pan tostado, un poco de jugo. Soy amable con Luna, pido ayuda a Hermione con la tarea que no entiendo. No soy la más inteligente, pero si la más bonita. Tengo un gran poder esperando emerger. Está en mi destino ser alguien grande..._

 _Termina el desayuno._

Hoy es sábado. Hay una salida programada a Hogsmeade, pero nosotros seguimos castigados. Subo a la Sala Común. En la entrada de la torre me esperan mis hermanos gemelos. Ahora que tengo quince y ellos, diecisiete, nos llevamos mejor. Dicen que tienen un regalo para mí. Después de que me lo dan, me repito que tenerlos es una suerte tenerlos en la familia. Rápidamente llamó a Harry y Draco. Convenzo a Hermione y Luna. Hago rabiar un poco a Ron antes de compartir mi regalo con él. Antes de salir de nuevo, aliso mi cabello y cepillo mis dientes. Me aseguro de que mi ropa esté impecable.

—¡Auch, ese era mi pie! —oigo quejarse a Hermione.

—Lo siento, está tan obscuro que no veo nada —se disculpa Harry.

—Deja de inventar excusas, Potter —lo molesta Draco —Tú estás ciego, con o sin luz.

—¿Quieren callarse? —silencio a todos —Lo único que nos falta es que nos descubran los dueños de la tienda antes de siquiera llegar.

Este es mi regalo. Un pergamino que indica dos pasadizos para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Uno llega a la Casa de los Gritos que, visto desde un punto de vista práctico, sería mucho más útil para lograr nuestro cometido de venir al pueblo sin ser vistos, pero tiene un gran inconveniente: su entrada es por el Sauce Boxeador. El otro (el que ahora recorremos) tiene su entrada en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y desemboca en el sótano de Honeydukes. Es un poco más arriesgado, pero entre un árbol que podría dejarnos a todos en la enfermería y deslizarnos detrás de una inofensiva estatua, ganó la integridad de nuestros huesos.

—Alto —digo cuando veo una ligera luz natural colarse en el túnel —creo que llegamos.

Efectivamente, estamos debajo de una losa suelta. Draco y Ron (por ser los más altos) se las ingenian para levantarla y echar un vistazo. Tenemos suerte, no hay nadie en el sótano. Ellos salen primero y después Harry nos ayuda a salir a nosotras. Cuando me sujeta de la cintura, para ayudarme a alcanzar el borde de la losa, tengo uno de esos momentos. En los que me tiemblan la voz y pierdo por un momento la vista. Es estúpido, lo sé. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y una parte de mí sabe que me ve como su hermanita. Además, es hipócrita no seguir mis propios consejos. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Sólo me queda esperar a que pase.

Salir a la tienda es tan sencillo que una parte de mí se siente decepcionada. Está tan abarrotada de estudiantes que nadie nos nota. Nos dispersamos rápidamente, cada quién yendo hacia sus dulces favoritos. Veo como Harry y Ron se quedan un buen rato en el estante de las ranas de chocolate, localizo a Draco cerca de las varitas de regaliz y observo que Luna está cerca de los caramelos de muggles (de limón, cereza y menta) escuchando atentamente a Hermione. Me acercó hacia ellas y alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Luna.

—... mi madre decía que los dulces siempre te hacen sonreír —dice poniéndole en la mano a Hermione un caramelo de limón.

Quiero decir algo, hacer algo, quiero saber qué pasa, pero la llegada de Draco me interrumpe. Sin decir nada, el rubio le entrega a Hermione una varita de regaliz. Luego, después de dudar un momento, hace lo mismo con Luna. Ellas las aceptan, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo y comienzan a mordisquearlas. Después, cuando los tres se alejan en diferentes direcciones para seguir comprando, empiezo a pensar demasiado rápido. _Sé que no me están evitando. Sé que no me ignoran a propósito. Sé que no soy alguien de quién quieran librarse_. Todo eso, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirlo de esa manera.

Es entonces cuando tengo otro _momento_ , de un tipo completamente distinto. Del tipo que odio. Miro a mi alrededor y soy consciente de cómo el mundo seguiría girando exactamente igual si yo desapareciera. Veo a todos pasar cerca de mí, pero siento que nadie me ve en realidad. Que a nadie le importo. Noto cómo mi respiración comienza a ser errática y de pronto soy súper consiente de cada parte de mi cuerpo. La corbata del uniforme comienza a apretarme un poco, el aire caliente de la tienda empieza a resultar asfixiante y sé que tengo que salir de aquí. Caminando hacia a la salida, empujando a un par de personas en el proceso, recuerdo las palabras de Luna. Sin pensarlo, tomo un caramelo de cereza y me lo meto al bolsillo. No me acuerdo de pagarlo antes de salir de la tienda.

—¡Ey, Molestia! —me llama Ron, media hora después.

Estoy afuera de Honeydukes, recargada contra una de las vitrinas, mirando al suelo. Llevo aquí parada todo este tiempo, sin que nadie viniera a buscarme. Logré tranquilizarme, así que cuando oigo la voz de Ron compongo mi radiante sonrisa antes de voltear, porque sé que vendrá con Harry. Con ellos, también vienen Draco, Luna y Hermione. Tengo una excusa preparada en los labios para justificar mi ausencia, pero no llego a utilizarla.

—Nos vamos a las Tres Escobas, ¿vienes? —dice mi hermano.

—Claro —contesto animada.

En el camino se forman grupos. A la cabeza van Harry y Ron, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el quidditch. En medio voy yo, supuestamente al lado de Luna, pero ella está más interesada en las plantas que hay en el camino. En la retaguardia vienen Draco y Hermione, hablando tranquilamente. ¿Será que ella por fin superó a mi hermano? Francamente, no lo creo, pero una cosa en innegable: esos dos se han acercado en el último mes. Hasta pareciera que ahora son los mejores amigos. El sabor amargo de los celos y el ácido de la envidia hacen su aparición en mi boca. Si mi hermano y mi Harry son mejores amigos, y ahora Hermione y Draco están por el mismo camino, ¿quién me queda a mí? ¿Luna?

—Cerveza de mantequilla para todos —ordena Draco a Madame Rosmerta cuando llegamos a las Tres Escobas.

—¿Notaron eso? ¡Draco nos invitará a todos! —dice Hermione.

—En ningún momento dije que iría por mi cuenta —contesta el rubio.

—Es universalmente conocido que si tú lo pides, tú pagas —dice Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo —opino.

—Hasta yo sé eso, Malfoy —ataca mi hermano.

—Yo no estoy segura —dice Luna — pero cómo me parece que estamos viviendo una de esas situaciones, en que pareciera todos nos podemos de acuerdo implícitamente para molestar a un integrante de nuestro grupo, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Draco, tú pagas.

En medio de la risa que me provoca el comentario de Luna pienso que en realidad no ha sido tan mala aportación para nuestro grupo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es callada, debo de reconocer que tiene sus momentos. Mientras nos movemos hacia una mesa, las risas continúan y la conversación fluye, pero de igual manera me siento excluida. Cómo si no tuviera nada que aportar. Para sobrellevar esa sensación, saco mi espejo. La imagen que me devuelve es de una atractiva chica pelirroja de quince años, con muchas pecas, ojos bonitos y unas apenas notables ojeras. Sonrío. Me gusta sonreír, me queda bien hacerlo.

—Ya te habías tardado en sacarlo —me molesta mi hermano.

—Cállate —digo sin apenas mirarlo. Sigo contemplando mi reflejo. Entonces, un sombrero de pluma que se cuela en mi visión llama mi atención. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes? —¡McGonagall acaba de entrar!

Mi alerta hace que todos se sobresalten. Rápidamente nos levantamos e intentamos salir del establecimiento sin llamar la atención. Creo que lo vamos a conseguir, aquí también hay demasiados estudiantes y la profesora está distraída porque viene charlando con la profesora Sprout. Estamos a punto de lograrlo, cuando Ron se tropieza con una silla y hace que esta caiga al suelo.

—¡Ay, Ronald! ¡Qué torpe eres! —me lamento.

Creo que tendremos problemas, pero Harry me jala. Antes de que me cuenta, todos estamos corriendo calle abajo, hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Una vez que llegamos a ella, nos recargamos tras una sus paredes, para ocultarnos.

—¿Lo logramos? —pregunta Harry, soltándome.

—Eso creo —contesta Ron asomándose en dirección a la taberna.

—Estoy casi segura de que no llegó a vernos —dice Luna —A lo mucho habrá visto borrones rubios y pelirrojos corriendo.

—Ojalá —habla Draco, jadeando —Tienes que hacer más ejercicio, Granger. Casi tuve que cargarte hasta acá.

—Oh, cállate —bufa Hermione, mientras se sostiene el costado con las manos. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de expulsar un pulmón. Entonces, una bola de nieve cae en la cabeza de Draco.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclama Draco a Harry, que fue quién lanzo la bola.

—Deja de molestarla, Draco —contesta el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las alertas comienzan a sonar en mi cabeza. ¿Harry está _defendiendo_ a Hermione? ¿De _Draco_? _¿Por qué?_ Ay, no. No, no, no. La parte irracional de mi cerebro toma el control de mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo mucho tomo un montón de nieve y se lo lanzo al pecho a Harry. En el segundo que les toma a todos reaccionar, yo tomo otro montón aún más grande y se lo lanzo a Hermione. Bueno, esto será difícil de explicar.

—¡Guerra de nieve! —grita Ron y me lanza una bola directo a la cabeza. En vez de enojarme, le agradezco mentalmente.

Continuamos la pelea por un rato, hasta que comienza a oscurecer y es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta de que no podemos arriesgarnos a volver por la calle principal para intentar colarnos en Honeydukes, así que no nos queda remedio. Nos vemos forzados a entrar a la Casa de los Gritos para buscar el pasadizo que nos llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts.

—No se separen, así comienzan todas las películas de terror que he visto —dice Hermione, pero nadie entiende su comentario. Al menos yo no lo hago.

—Creo que es por aquí —sugiere Harry y nos dirige al sótano.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —pregunta espantado mi hermano.

—Tu imaginación —contesto sarcásticamente.

—No, en serio oí algo.

Todos guardamos silencio, convencidos que lo único que vamos a oír es el silencio, cómo si estuviéramos dentro de la cabeza de Ron. Pero nos equivocamos. Primero comienza como un susurro, un lento arrastre de un mueble o algo parecido. El sonido viene de pisos arriba. Entonces se oye un gran estruendo, y es casi seguro que el viento que se cuela dentro de la casa haya hecho caer una silla o algo así, pero la imaginación colectiva es potente y hace que huyamos aterrorizados por un túnel oscuro directo al castillo, el cual (aunque parece lo hemos olvidado) está lleno de fantasmas. Viva nuestra lógica.

—Genial, ¿y ahora que hacemos? —dice Harry, una vez que hemos llegado a la base del Sauce Boxeador. A este parece que no le hace ninguna gracia que lo usemos como estación de tren.

—Tengo una idea —dice Hermione y se coloca al frente de nosotros, mientras saca su varita — _¡Inmobilus!_

El hechizo nos da suficiente tiempo para correr evitando los golpes del árbol. Una vez que llegamos al vestíbulo nos despedimos primero de Draco, que va hacia las mazmorras. Yo me quedo un momento frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, dudando sobre entrar para conseguir algo de cenar. Eso hace que Harry, Ron y Hermione se adelanten a nuestra sala Común dejándome sola, una vez más. Creo que estoy por empezar a tener otro de mis "momentos" cuando la voz de Luna me interrumpe.

—Si quieres hablar sobre algo, aquí estoy.

—Ehmm… —balbuceo sin saber que responder —¿Gracias?

Luna asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para irse a su sala común. Mientras sube las escaleras, lo hace pisando los escalones de dos en dos, así que da la impresión de ir saltando.

Esa misma impresión me da días después, cuando la veo subiendo las gradas del estadio de quidditch para venir a sentarse junto a mí. Es miércoles, así que el equipo de Gryffindor tiene su práctica hoy. Desde mi primer año, se me hizo costumbre venir a verlos jugar. El que todos conocieran esa pequeña rutina mía, me ayudó mucho para no levantar sospechas cuando Harry logró entrar al equipo en nuestro tercer año. Ron entró el año pasado como suplente, y este año consiguió ser titular, así que ahora cada miércoles los tres pasamos nuestra tarde en el estadio.

—Hola —me saluda Luna cuando llega a mi lado —¿También viniste a ver el espectáculo?

—¿Espectáculo…? —no tengo idea de qué habla.

—Draco le dijo a Hermione que le perdonaba lo de las redacciones si ella era capaz de dar una vuelta a todo el estadio montada en su escoba —explica ella viendo al campo, buscando a los mencionados con la mirada.

—Ahhhh —contesto con tono de haber entendido todo, aunque tampoco sé de qué redacciones está hablando —¿Y por qué no habría de poder hacerlo?

—Hermione le tiene pavor a las alturas —dice, volteando a verme como sorprendida de que no lo supiera.

¿Tendría que haberlo sabido? La última vez que vi a Hermione usar una escoba voladora fue en nuestro primer año, no es que tenga un montón de material para saber si le teme a las alturas o no. En eso estoy pensando, cuando veo como ella y Draco salen de los vestidores, esperando que la práctica de Gryffindor termine. Hermione tiene en la mano la _Nimbus 2001_ negra propiedad del rubio.

Cuando todo el equipo desciende y se retiran a los vestidores, Harry y Ron se acercan a ellos. No alcanzo a oír que dicen, pero veo que Draco se está riendo a carcajadas mientras que Hermione está tan pálida que le hace competencia a los fantasmas del castillo. Tanto mi hermano como Harry nos están dando la espalda, pero por sus movimientos de manos, puedo deducir que les parece la idea del siglo, o la trampa más mortífera del año. Cualquiera de las dos es posible.

Unos momentos después, Hermione se aleja un poco de ellos y comienza a montar la escoba. Aún desde nuestra posición, es perfectamente posible ver cómo ella está temblando. No me da tiempo de compadecerla cuando veo como Ron le arrebata la escoba. Draco protesta y mi hermano argumenta con él. No entiendo que pasa que pasa, pero lo siguiente que veo es cómo Ron le pasa la escoba a Harry, quién se monta rápidamente en ella y Hermione se sienta detrás suyo, para inmediatamente enterrar su cara en la espalda de él.

—Ronald es muy buen amigo —comenta Luna, mientras Harry pega una patada en el suelo y se elevan en el aire.

—Ajá —contesto mientras pienso que, aunque eso es cierto, no es tan buen hermano.

—¿Lo tienes amenazado o algo? —pregunta. No entiendo a qué se refiere, así que la volteo a ver alzando las cejas con mirada intrigante —Es obvio que no se permite estar cerca de Hermione.

—Cuando teníamos once años, le dije que ella era mi nueva mejor amiga y que no se le ocurriera molestarla o algo así —contesto rápidamente —pero no creo que se acuerde.

Luna hace un ruido y una mueca que claramente demuestran que está dudando sobre lo que le acabo de decir.

—Para ti no debe ser divertido ver esto, ¿verdad? —dice. Yo me encojo de hombro.

—Hay peores cosas —contesto, fingiendo indiferencia.

Efectivamente, no es nada divertido para mí ver como cuando Harry y Hermione descienden de la escoba, ella se lanza a abrazarlo. Aunque si lo es ver cómo después hace lo mismo con mi hermano, y finalmente los tres comienzan a burlarse de Draco, que tiene cara de pocos amigos.

— _Lo malo de morirte de amor, es que en realidad no te mueres_ —oigo que susurra Luna, pero creo que en realidad no pretendía que la oyera.

Me dan ganas de golpearla porque tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Harry comenzó a gustarme desde que teníamos tres años. Si, ya sé que suena como una exageración, pero es la realidad. Aunque crecimos prácticamente viviendo en la misma casa, nunca he podido verlo como a un hermano. Cuando era una niña pequeña, creo que lo que me gustaba de él era precisamente eso; nunca me trató como me trataban mis hermanos. Ellos me molestaban continuamente, me jalaban el cabello y a menudo robaban mi postre. Él nunca hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Él me escuchaba hablar, aunque yo sólo dijera cosas relacionadas con unicornios y cuentos de princesas. Además, siempre me ayuda a levantar cada que caía de la escoba de juguete que usábamos en el jardín y fue el único que alguna vez aceptó jugar conmigo a las muñecas.

El año en que Ron partió a Hogwarts, Harry y yo fuimos los únicos niños que quedaban en la casa. Hasta la fecha, ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida. Fue durante ese año cuando realmente me empecé a enamorar de él. Durante esos meses nos la pasamos juntos, contándonos todo. Creí que nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos. Luego comenzamos Hogwarts y todo lo que habíamos vivido pareció esfumarse. Harry volvió a ser inseparable con Ron e integró a Draco a su grupo de amigos. Cuando nos empezamos a juntar con Hermione, vi que toda la atención (de él y de mi hermano) iba hacia ella. Hacia la _nueva chica._ Fue la primera vez que sentí celos de alguien. También fue la primera vez que en verdad se me rompió el corazón.

 _Ella_ era una nueva e interesante amiga. _Ella_ era muy lista, siempre la primera de la clase. _Ella_ tenía todo lo que yo quería porque _ella_ era todo lo que yo nunca había sido. Hubiera sido mejor para mí si Hermione fuera alguien a quien pudiera detestar fácilmente, pero lo peor fue que en realidad era una buena persona. Una que me trataba bien y me ayudaba en lo que podía. Una que poco a poco fue haciéndose también amiga mía. Me tomó casi todo el primer año, pero al finalizar ese curso, dejé de tenerle celos y comencé a verla como parte de nuestro grupo de amigos. Fue entonces que le dije a Ron lo que le dije, en un intento muy infantil de mantenerlos alejados (a él y Harry) de nosotras.

Ella ha sido mi amiga más cercana desde entonces, pero nunca ha sido mi mejor amiga por completo. Puede que sea porque le guste mi hermano. Puede que sea porque ella es más inteligente y yo más bonita. Puede ser que en realidad no tenemos muchos intereses en común. Digamos que la quiero de la misma forma en que querría a una prima. Hay que quererla porque forma parte de la familia.

Además de ella, he intentado buscar otras amigas. Parvati, Lavender, Hannah, Susan, incluso una chica de Slytherin llamada Daphne. Con todas me llevo bien, con ninguna he logrado ser tan cercana como Ron lo es con Harry. A veces siento que no hay nadie en todo el colegio que haya batallado tanto como yo para hacer amigas. Ahora, con la llegada de Luna, comienzo a creer que todas mis amigas vas a ser escogidas _para_ mí y no _por_ mí.

—Vamos con ellos —le digo a Luna, parándome de mi lugar y saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

Sin esperarla, comienzo a bajar las gradas hasta el campo de quidditch. Por muy mal que me ponga la escena de abrazos que estoy presenciando, sinceramente me pone mucho peor sentir que estoy siendo excluida.

Llego al campo y me reúno con todos. Ellos bromean, ríen sin inmutarse y sin notar mi presencia. Luna lleva algunos segundos después, integrándose con facilidad a la plática. Yo me quedo un poco apartada, sin saber que decir. Hay algo que me impide compartir la alegría de todos. Hay algo dentro de mí que se siente triste. Intentado distraerme, miro hacia el horizonte, mientras me concentro en el atardecer el cual, por supuesto, es hermoso. Un brillo extraño capta mi atención. Los últimos rayos del sol, caen sobre un objeto que refleja la luz desde el suelo. Pensando que puede ser una snitch extraviada, me acerco a verificar qué es.

No es una snitch, sino una bonita llave de metal que parece ser muy antigua. La recojo, pensando en lo inútil que resulta. Habría que estar loco para intentar descubrir a qué cerradura pertenece, porque en un castillo como este debe haber sin exagerar, mil puertas; muchas de las cuales cambian de lugar indiscriminadamente y algunas otras están ocultas. Si me pongo a probar la llave, probablemente terminaría loca y sin haber encontrado una respuesta.

Algo me dice que debería volver a tirarla. Olvidarme de que la vi. Mis amigos están comenzando a alejarse. Van de regreso al castillo, para ir al Gran Comedor a cenar. Ninguno me llama, ninguno hace el intento por esperarme. Aprieto la llave en mi palma, con la intención de lanzarla lejos, pero en vez de eso, la guardo en mi bolsillo.

—¡Espérenme! —grito con voz fingidamente alegre antes de empezar a correr para alcanzarlos.

 _Cena._

 _Un plato con carne, una taza de café. Molesto a mi hermano, platico con Draco, hago reír a Harry. Yo espero grandes cosas de mí. La primera mujer Weasley nacida en generaciones debe ser muy especial. Tengo que serlo. Un poco de ensalada, un pedazo de pastel como postre. Escucho a Luna hablar, le pido a Hermione que revise mis redacciones. No soy la más inteligente, pero si la más bonita. Soy un adorno, inútil y prescindible, como la llave que encontré. Quisiera tener un gran poder esperando emerger. ¿Estará en mi destino ser alguien grande?_

 _Termina la cena._

* * *

 _No saben cómo me gustó este tercer capítulo. Me encantó escribirlo y espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo._

 _Ya tengo prácticamente listo el siguiente capítulo, así que con toda seguridad nos leemos el viernes_ 22 de febrero. _Quisiera actualizar cada semana, pero estoy segura que no podría mantener ese ritmo._

 _Como siempre hay imágenes relacionas con el capítulo en mi instagram_ **aliathna.**

 _¡Muchas gracias a Fio Gonzlez, Carol, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Girlotaku42 y HadaRabiossa por comentar el capítulo pasado!_

 _Espero leerlas también en este._

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._

* * *

 _ **Para Carol.**_

 _Como no tienes cuenta, te contesto el comentario por aquí. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por comentar y por el halago._

 _Tu comentario es exactamente del tipo que me gusta contestar; efectivamente, la amistad va mucho más allá de sentarse con alguien a la hora de comer. Es este caso, para Draco, todos ellos eran amigos de conveniencia, o_ desconveniencia _si tal palabra existe. Además de bridarle compañía, eran un grito al mundo (y a su padre) para decir "ey, mírenme, yo voy a hacer lo que quiera con_ mi vida". _Lo siguiente que mencionas, lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo, porque será desde la perfectiva de uno de ellos._

 _¡Gracias por comentar!_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¿A dónde se va la amistad, cuándo se va?_

 **Capítulo Cuatro.**

 **¿Cómo se fortalece una amistad?**

 **Diciembre, Ron.**

* * *

 _"A mis amigos no los juzgo, me limito a quererlos."_

 _Joaquín Sabina._

* * *

Déjenme decirles un secreto: cuando eres el último hombre de seis hermanos, y para rematar después de ti nació la niña que tus padres querían desde que se casaron, puedes ser bastante ignorado en casa. Dejando la ropa usada de lado, esto no siempre es malo; cuando haces una travesura, puede pasar desapercibida entre las de tus hermanos y cuando haces algo malo, siempre hay alguien que hizo algo peor. El problema viene cuando la situación es la inversa. Sean cuales sean mis logros, alguno de mis hermanos mayores ya lo hizo primero.

Cuando llegue a Hogwarts, no me sorprendió ser solamente "el hermano de": si sacaba buenas calificaciones, me comparaban con Bill. Si era estudioso, era la copia de Percy. Si me colaba a las pruebas de quidditch, tenía que ser el hermano menor de Charlie. E incluso, cuando hacía del payaso de la clase, los maestros recordaban a Fred y George, pero menos gracioso porque yo soy sólo uno.

Al final, estaba tan perdido que mandé todo a la mierda y tuve que repetir año. Eso si fue una primera vez en mi familia.

Cuando volví a empezar primero, no sabía si mi situación había mejorado o empeorado: por un lado, tenía a Harry, mi mejor amigo de la infancia; pero por otro ahora también tenía a Ginny, mi molestia, perdón, mi hermana menor.

Lo que fue gracioso es que todos los nuevos pensaran que ella y yo éramos mellizos, como Fred y George. Como ni Ginny ni yo los corregimos, creo que ahora hasta muchos de los cursos superiores lo piensan. Incluso existía un rumor que decía que yo nací el 31 de diciembre y ella el 1 de enero, causando que acabáramos en cursos diferentes y que yo reprobara el año sólo para estar con ella. Hace mucho que no pensaba en dicho rumor y si ahora lo estoy recordando es porque tenemos a Luna frente a nosotros preguntándonos que qué regalos queremos por nuestros cumpleaños.

—Ehhh… —digo para ganar tiempo, intentando pensar en la manera de decirle la verdad sin quedar como un estúpido que repitió año sin una buena razón.

—Su cumpleaños es en Marzo y el mío en Agosto —dice Ginny, untando su pan con mermelada.

—Oh —dice Luna, con una expresión de tan extrañada que parece que le acaban de confirmar que la Luna no es de queso —Bueno, no quiero repetir esta conversación en tres meses, así que Ron podría decirme de una vez.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los Chudley Cannons estará bien —contesto, sorprendido de que no haga más preguntas.

—¿Y tú Ginny? —le pregunta ahora a ella.

—Pregúntame en Julio —dice Ginny masticando su pan.

—Anotado —contesta la rubia y se queda mirando un momento hacia el horizonte, cómo si de verdad tuviera que anotarlo en algún lado de su cabeza —¿Y cómo regalos de Navidad? —vuelve a preguntar.

Mi hermana y yo nos removemos incómodos en nuestros asientos. Esta es la parte mala de tener una nueva amiga (y de la reciprocidad implícita de los regalos). Harry, Draco y Hermione ya están acostumbrados a costumbrados a recibir un "suéter Weasley" por parte de mi madre, algunos dulces por parte de nosotros y nada más. Nuestros padres no pueden darnos muchos galeones para gastar en regalos.

—Dulces —vuelve a contestar Ginny —Nos encantan los dulces.

En ese momento veo como mi hermana presta toda su atención a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Hermione y Draco vienen platicando muy amenamente, y Harry viene un poco detrás de ellos con cara de haber mordido un limón. Ha tenido esa cara desde Halloween, y Ginny lo sabe. Y yo lo sé. Y eso me provoca tener la misma cara, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque lo único peor de que a mi hermanita le guste mi mejor amigo sería que a mi mejor amigo le gustase mi hermanita. Si eso ocurriera, entonces yo tendría cara de no sólo haber mordido, sino de haberme tragado el limón entero.

—Buenos días —saluda Hermione mientras ella y Harry se sientan en frente de nosotros. Draco fue a sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Nott.

—Buenos días —contesta Ginny, viendo sólo a Harry, quién ya tiene su cara normal.

—Los pentágonos son una figura muy interesante, ¿no lo creen? —dice Luna casualmente, mientras se toma su jugo —Los triángulos están pasados de moda.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, ignorándola. Después de tres meses, estamos acostumbrados a que haga ese tipo de comentarios aleatorios. Y a que haga cosas extrañas, cómo por ejemplo que esté desayunado aquí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, en vez de estar con sus compañeros de casa. Noto como un silencio incómodo me rodea y me extraña porque no sé qué pudo causarlo. ¿Luna hablando de figuras geométricas? Parece poco probable. Decido dejarlo pasar y concentrarme en mis otros asuntos.

—Este año nos quedaremos en el castillo —digo, mientras todos (excepto Luna) siguen viendo la comida que hay en sus platos —Nuestros padres se van a Rumania con Charlie.

—¿Y tus otros hermanos? —pregunta Harry. Él es el único que conoce a todos mis hermanos mayores.

—Bill está invitado a pasar las fiestas en casa de la familia Delacour —explica Gin, torciendo la boca —Y Percy se va con él porque cree que le gustará a Penélope —su cara se tuerce aún más al decir el último nombre —Apuesto que ella y Fleeeur se llevarán estupendamente —termina para después agregar en un susurro —Son igual de insoportables.

—Entonces les escribiré a mis padres para decirles que también me quedo en el castillo —dice Harry, haciendo que Ginny recobre su habitual sonrisa —Este año, la luna llena cae en Navidad.

—No sabía que estuvieras interesado en la astronomía, Harry —comienza a decir Luna —Si quieres, puedo prestarte unos mapas lunares que…

A partir de ese momento, la única que le está prestando atención es Hermione. Mi hermana vuelve a borrar su sonrisa para poner una cara seria y viendo de reojo a Harry, lo toma de la mano en señal de apoyo mientras yo asiento con la cabeza, intentado mostrar mi solidaridad con él.

Cómo él y yo nos conocemos desde que compartíamos la cuna, nosotros sabemos su secreto. O más bien, gracias a ese secreto fue que acabamos compartiendo cuna; uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry es un licántropo y cada luna llena sus padres y su otro mejor amigo, Sirius, se dedican a cuidarlo.

Como ese otro mejor amigo, es primo de mi madre, desde que Harry nació sus padres lo llevaron a mi casa para que mis padres lo cuidaran durante los días en que el licántropo sufría su transformación. Lo hacían por dos razones; la primera era que necesitaban de toda su energía para cuidar a su amigo y la segunda, es que es peligroso como el demonio tener un licántropo adulto cerca de un bebé.

—Gracias, Luna —dice Harry cuando ve que la rubia termina de hablar.

Al terminar el desayuno, las chicas se adelantan un poco, caminando juntas hacia nuestra próxima clase. Aprovecho su ausencia para preguntarle algo a Harry.

—¿Estás bien?

Él se encoge de hombros y no responde. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso significa que no lo está, pero no quiere hablar de ello. En silencio, seguimos a las chicas a la distancia. Mientras caminamos, pienso cómo me sentiría si fuera yo el que tiene que permanecer en el castillo por mi propia seguridad. Aunque Harry ya no es un bebé, cómo no nos dejan realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad, todavía es peligroso que esté cerca del licántropo durante la luna llena. Cómo tampoco resulta de ninguna ayuda, él sabe que es mejor permanecer aquí. Y sus padres lo saben. Y él sabe que sus padres saben. Y yo sé que él siente cómo si ellos estuvieran eligiendo al licántropo en vez de a él, una vez más. Lo sé por qué es así como lo siento yo también.

—Mira el lado bueno —digo intentando levantar su ánimo —Vamos a ser los reyes de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Supongo que podremos montar una fiesta —sugiere comenzando a animarse.

—Fred y George van a celebrar que es su último año aquí —respondo —Ten por seguro que habrá una fiesta.

—¿Sólo para Gryffindors? —dice.

Su pregunta me parece extraña, pero luego noto la dirección en que está mirando. Acabamos de llegar al salón de pociones, y Draco y Nott se han unido a nuestras amigas. Luna permanece algo apartada, mientras Draco y Hermione platican, y Nott está decididamente muy cerca de mi hermanita. Antes de jalar a Harry para acercarnos a ellos y ponerme como barrera humana entre Gin y el tipo ese, le doy un consejo a mi amigo.

—Deberías intentar acercarte más a ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —responde juntando las cejas.

Ese gesto sólo lo hace cuando Snape o McGonagall le hacen una pregunta y él no tiene ni la más remota idea de la respuesta. Suspiro, mientras pienso cómo puede haber gente tan ciega en este mundo.

—De nada —digo simplemente.

—Bueno —contesta, mientras vuelve a encoger los hombros.

El siguiente par de semanas pasa lentamente, mientras los maestros nos ahogan en tareas y trabajos en clase. Creo que se están tomando demasiado en serio que este año presentamos nuestros TIMOS. Ninguno de nosotros está realmente preocupado, a excepción de Hermione, quién ya comenzó a hacerse horarios con códigos de colores.

" _Es muy pronto para eso"_ me lamento mentalmente una tarde que llego a la biblioteca con un libro que debí haber devuelto hace dos días y la veo en una mesa sola, rodeada de pilas de libros y con unas orejeras que la aíslan del ruido exterior. Normalmente no se las pone hasta la semana antes de los exámenes.

Después de oír el regaño de la señora Pince y jurarle que no va a volver a pasar, me acerco a la mesa de Hermione, y le toco suavemente el hombro, para advertirle de mi presencia. Aun así, ella salta cuando me siento a su lado.

—Hola —digo mientras hago una mímica con mis manos para indicarle que se quite las orejeras.

—Hola —responde de prisa y casi de mala gana, como si fuera imperdonable que la interrumpa por cinco minutos.

Me quedo callado mientras veo todas sus notas, sus calendarios y las decenas de separadores que tiene repartidos entre todos los libros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —dice bruscamente.

Siento como si me acabara de meter a la jaula de una leona y la estuviera apartando de sus crías. Me río mentalmente porque en cierta forma eso es lo que acabo de hacer, pero evito que mis labios se curven, por miedo a que esta leona tome mi sonrisa como una agresión y decida atacarme.

—Si, de hecho, si —contesto —Es una cosa muy sencilla: necesito que te relajes.

—¿Disculpa? —así cómo así, Hermione pasó de leona agresiva a gatita tímida.

—Esto que estás haciendo —digo, señalando con mis manos la mesa entera —No es sano. Créeme, soy hermano de Percy y puedo ver los síntomas: vas que vuelas hacia un colapso nervioso.

Hermione mira intermitente de la mesa hacia mí y viceversa.

—Es que no me va a dar tiempo —dice cómo si eso explicara todo —Las vacaciones inician la próxima semana y al irme del castillo perderé dos semanas. Quiero tener listos todos mi posibles planes de estudio, para ver cómo recuperarlas y para todas las posibles contingencias.

—¿Contingencias? —pregunto dudoso.

—Honestamente, Ron —bufa ella exasperada, y por un instante me hace sentir el ser más estúpido del castillo —¿Qué pasa si pesco un resfriado de aquí a junio?

Como no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, me da miedo volver a abrir la boca y dedico que lo mejor es permanecer callado.

—¿O si algunos de los profesores nos dejan un ensayo particularmente largo que me toma toda una tarde hacerlo? ¿O si vengo y algún otro estudiante tomó prestado el libro que yo pensaba estudiar ese día? ¡Debo tener una solución pensada para cada posible escenario!

—Así que no estás estudiando sino, ¿estás estudiando _cómo_ vas a estudiar? —digo tan asombrado (y aterrado) que no puedo evitar añadir —¡Percy estaría orgulloso!

Antes de que me lance un libro, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y vuelvo a hablar —¿Y si te quedas en el castillo durante las vacaciones? —le propongo, comenzando a enumerar los _pros_ de la situación —No te atrasarías dos semanas, tendrías la biblioteca para ti sola —¿ _quién viene a este sitio en vacaciones_? — y podrás asistir a la fiesta que los gemelos están preparando para el día de Navidad.

Hermione abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua cuando terminé de que enumerar mis motivos. Después, suspira.

—Draco me dijo algo parecido —parece reflexionar —Además, añadió que mis padres saben lo obsesiva que soy y me perdonarán por quedarme este año —ahora se muerde un labio, como hace cada que está probando un hechizo nuevo, o preparando una poción difícil —Él también se queda, porque sus padres van a salir del país… y supongo que aún estoy a tiempo de reorganizar mis horarios.

—¿Entonces te quedarás? —digo.

—¡No me presiones! —responde casi gritando y la señora Pince nos da una primera advertencia.

En vez de hacerme para atrás y huir como cualquier humano lo haría, comienzo a empujar hacia abajo las manos que aún tengo en sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —dice mientras se encoge un poco por la fuerza que estoy ejerciendo sobre ella.

—Te estoy presionando.

La señora Pince se salta la segunda advertencia y nos echa de la biblioteca por el resto del día después de las carcajadas que Hermione suelta al oír mi respuesta. Aunque temo por la integridad de mis miembros mientras salimos, ella se ve bastante más relajada.

—Gracias, Ron.

Una semana después, estamos todos juntos la mañana de Navidad abriendo regalos frente a la chimenea en la torre de Gryffindor. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, porque Draco y Luna también están aquí. Aunque en teoría no deberían estarlo, la señora Gorda tomo tanto vino anoche, que ni siquiera se molestó en regañarlos cuando entraron hace rato.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —dice Luna, pasándose por la cabeza un suéter azul con una gran L negra.

Harry y Hermione hacen lo mismo, poniéndose suéteres rojos con haches amarillas. Al instante, es obvio que el de Harry es muy pequeño para él, pero Hermione parece no darse cuenta.

—Ahmm… Hermione —comienza a llamar su atención Harry.

—Tú y Potter tienen los suéteres intercambiados —dice Draco.

Él también tiene puesto uno, de color verde brillante, pero sin una D al frente. Después del primer año, dejó muy claro que lo prefería así, y yo le pasé el memo a mi madre. Ella no lo tomó como ofensa, porque gracias a mis cartas, sabe que Draco no se quita durante todo el invierno los suéteres que recibe.

—Oh, lo siento Harry —dice Hermione, pero no hace un intento por quitarse la prenda —Es una pena, porque realmente me gusta que me quede así de grande.

Por la forma en que la ve Harry, estoy seguro de que quiere decirle que se lo quede. También veo la mirada divertida de Draco, quién está listo para soltar un comentario morboso al respecto. Estoy a punto de darle un empujón en el hombro a Harry para animarlo a que lo haga, cuando noto la mirada triste de Gin, y cambio de idea.

—Se lo diré a mi madre —digo —El próximo año te hará uno el triple de grande.

Hermione asiente, me da las gracias e intercambia suéteres con Harry, quién tiene la mirada un poco decepcionada. Aunque no le dura mucho, porque entonces es nuestro turno para abrir los regalos que ella nos da. Son flamantes sets de cuidado para las escobas voladoras.

—¡Caramba, Hermione! —exclamo mientras observo el mío. Sé que no son nada baratos.

—¿Cómo supiste? —pregunta Harry.

—Draco me dio un folleto con el anuncio subrayado —dice mientras le enseña la lengua a Malfoy y él responde con el mismo gesto.

—Debía asegurarme que me gustara mi regalo este año —explica el rubio —¡Aunque nunca te dije que ordenaras tres!

Hermione le vuelve a enseñar su lengua y no responde. Ginny está feliz y Harry continúa examinando su regalo, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. " _Mi hermana, mi amigo, mi hermana, mi amigo"_ pienso, mientras decido pasar de ambos por una tarde y voy a sentarme junto a Luna. Ella está contenta con un _microscopio_ (acabo de aprender esa palabra) que también fue regalo de Hermione, y que por los niños retratados en la caja dónde venía, debe ser un juguete muggle.

—Es increíble todo lo que no podemos ver, aunque esté frente a nosotros ¿no? —dice.

—Es lo que pienso todo el tiempo —digo viendo como Hermione y Ginny se comen los dulces que se regalaron la una a la otra.

El resto de la mañana pasa tranquilamente. Cuando bajamos al Gran Comedor para desayunar notamos que hay una energía ansiosa llenando el ambiente. Todos los alumnos parecen la emoción contenida, y estoy seguro de que hasta los profesores la notan. Cuando es obvio que mis hermanos gemelos no van a llegaa a comer, su ausencia sólo hace que se eleve aún más la expectativa.

Entonces, un estruendo se hace presente, indicando el inicio de la entrega del correo matutino. De repente nos vemos bombardeados con paquetes, lanzados por cientos de lechuzas que acaban de entrar al Gran Comedor, las cuales parecen ser por lo menos el doble de lo habitual. Todos estamos asombrados, porque en vez de posarse frente a nosotros con nuestras cartas, estas lechuzas sólo están dejando caer los paquetes indiscriminadamente sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¡Dulces! —se oye gritar a los de primer año.

Rápidamente, todos los estudiantes tienen las manos repletas de dulces y galletas, como si una gran _piñata_ (Hermione también me enseñó el significado de esa palabra) se acabara de romper en medio de las cuatro mesas. Algunos afortunados, además de los caramelos, también tienen otras cosas, como sombreros con formas raras y cajas de las cuales comienzan a sacar bengalas.

Hermione toma una de esas cajas y comienza a leer.

—" _Maguifuegos Salvajes. Selección básica de fuegos artificiales._ _AVISO: Si se golpean con algún objeto, los fuegos causarán una gran explosión; y al aplicarles un hechizo desvanecedor, se multiplicarán por diez más_ —su mirada de horror de completa al llegar a la última frase —¡Un producto patentado por _Sortilegios Weasley!_

Creo que quiere advertir al resto de la población estudiantil, pero ya es muy tarde.

Entre alumnos convertidos en canarios (el pobre de Neville se comió una de las galletas que cayó frente a él), personas con las lenguas diez veces más que lo normal (Luna parece encontrar eso extremadamente divertido), gente desmayada con bombones a medio comer y otros cuantos sin cabeza (al parecer, para eso eran los sombreros) los profesores apenas tienen tiempo de sacar las varitas para intentar controlar a los fuegos artificiales que estallan por todos lados, lo que, como leyó Hermione, es un gran error.

Creo que mis hermanos acaban de provocar un nuevo nivel de morado en la cara de McGonagall.

O tal vez sea el hecho de que Dumbledore, en vez de intentar controlar al gran dragón chino que se dedica a perseguir a Filch, se está dedicando a aplaudir al lado de Flitwick, ambos demostrando su admiración.

—Son unos malditos genios —me dice Gin, mostrándome el interior de la caja dónde veían las bengalas.

" _Esto es sólo el comienzo. Séptimo piso, 7 p. m."_

No hay duda de que Fred y George sabían que los profesores estaban esperando su "gran despedida", e hicieron este espectáculo para cubrir la fiesta que darán en la noche. Con esto se aseguraron de que todos los profesores crean que _esta_ _es_ la despedida.

Además, al no hacer la fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor, se están asegurando de que alumnos de las cuatro casas puedan venir a la que, al parecer, será el lanzamiento de su tienda de bromas. ¿Y qué mejor publicidad que dejar que prueben sus productos antes de que sean lanzados al mercado?

—Son unos malditos genios —repito la frase de mi hermana.

Como era de esperarse, la fiesta no defrauda. Aunque a mí me preocupaba un poco que los profesores notaran, no sé, a todos los alumnos aglomerarse en un pasillo desierto, lo cierto es que somo los únicos en llegar a las 7 al séptimo piso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dice Draco al ver el pasillo desierto.

Antes de que alguien pueda contestar, una puerta se forma en la pared frente a nosotros y se abre, dejándonos oír la música que suena dentro de un cuarto en el que ninguno de nosotros ha estado antes.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclama Luna.

Todos volteamos a verla, más asombrados de que ella no pueda creer algo, que de que una puerta se acabe de formar frente a nuestras narices.

—¡Es la sala que viene y va! —dice asombrada —Creí que era un mito.

—Ahora explícanoslo —pide Ginny.

—Es una sala que atiende las necesidades de su usuario, transformándose y abasteciéndose según sus necesidades —explica Luna.

—También se le conoce como la Sala de los Menesteres —completa Hermione, como recordándolo de pronto —También creí que era un mito.

—Somo seis los que lo creíamos —dice Harry.

Todos le damos la razón.

Al cabo de diez minutos, nos queda claro como no se hicieron atascos en el pasillo: cada caja tenía una hora diferente impresa, desde las 6:30 hasta las 8, a intervalos de diez minutos. La puerta se abre automáticamente para recibir a los invitados. Cuando mis hermanos hacen su entrada triunfal a las 8 en punto, no hay duda de que se están coronaron como los reyes de Hogwarts. Hasta los de Slytherin los vitorean.

Horas después, casi cuando es la media noche, es claro que esta fiesta pasará a la historia.

Hubo hidromiel, música y demostraciones de todos los productos que mis hermanos piensan vender. Hasta yo me asombré cuando anunciaron que ya tienen un local en el Callejón Diagon, y piensan comenzar a trabajar en él en cuanto se acabe el curso escolar.

Además de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que algunos estudiantes notaran que la sala puede complacer todos tus deseos. Algunos sencillamente pidieron lugares para sentarse; otros, esquinas oscuras y hubo unos cuantos que desearon lugares un poco más privados en los cuales esconderse. Las risitas comenzaron a correr y rápidamente, lo que había comenzado como una habitación amplia, termina asemejándose bastante a un laberinto.

Cuando noto que llevábamos como media hora sin ver a Draco, de que Harry y Luna tienen cara de espantados y de que Nott está otra vez muy cerca de mi hermana, decido que es momento de irnos. Haciendo un repaso mental me doy cuenta de quién falta además de Draco.

—¿Y Hermione? —pregunto.

—Se fue a buscar a Draco hace como cinco minutos —contesta Ginny, casi de pasada, porque por una vez veo que está muy entretenida con lo que sea que Nott le está diciendo.

—Espérenme aquí —digo, lanzándole una mirada a Harry.

Él asiente, tratando de integrarse a la plática de mi hermana con ese, aunque dejando un poco a Luna de lado.

Comienzo a caminar intentando recordar las direcciones que tomo: "izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, otra derecha". Es más complicado de lo que pensé, porque no todas las paredes son de piedra. Algunas son cristales transparentes y otras, aparentemente, espejos. Por estar evitando a las personas que me encuentro, termino estrellándome contra uno de los espejos.

—¡Maldita sea! —grito sobándome la nariz, esperando que no me sangre.

—¿Ron? —oigo un grito cercano, y estoy seguro de que es la voz de Hermione —¡Estoy aquí!

Al dar otra vuelta a la derecha me la encuentro, en medio de tres cristales transparentes que forman una especie de cuarto con límites triangulares, cómo los que tiene Madame Malkin en su tienda de ropa y en los cuales Ginny y yo solíamos jugar con nuestros reflejos, cuando mi madre nos llevaba.

—Ya nos queremos ir —le digo, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que me siga.

—No puedo —dice señalando al techo y luego al suelo.

Me toma un poco darme cuenta de que está bajo uno de esos muérdagos hechizados, que no liberan a su víctima hasta que ésta reciba un beso. Creo que los prohibieron en Hogwarts hace más de una década, pero por supuesto que tendría que haber uno aquí hoy. No sé si estoy es un mal chiste o mi vida está siendo escrita por alguien con poca imaginación.

Valoro la idea de fingir demencia, decirle que voy por ayuda y traer aquí a Harry, pero algo me dice que no es buena idea. Primero, porque no sé cuanto me tarde en ir y regresar. Segundo, porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder regresar. Y tercero, porque durante ese tiempo, alguien podría pasar. Alguien que mire a Hermione de la misma manera que Nott mira a mi hermanita.

Y yo quiero _lo_ _mejor_ para mi hermanita. Como Hermione es la mejor amiga de Gin, eso la convierte en mi _segunda_ hermana ¿verdad? Eso implica que también quiero lo mejor para ella. Pensándolo bien, ¿en serio habrá alguien mejor para ella que yo? No es que de ninguna manera yo quiera besar a mi hermana, puaj, ¡qué asco! Pero entienden mi punto, ¿no?

Aunque no sé que pueda pensar Harry-al-que-considero-más-mi-hermano-que-al-resto-de-mis-hermanos de esto. No sería una traición, ¿verdad? Además, él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente. El problema es que yo ya me di cuenta. ¿Debería ir por él? Acabo de razonar que si voy por él, mi _casi_ _hermano_ besaría a mi _casi_ _hermana_. ¿Eso contará como incesto?

—¡Ron! —vuelve a gritar Hermione, y me doy cuenta de que ya perdí demasiado tiempo pensando. Ya no hay forma de que pueda ir a buscar a Harry ahora.

—Ya voy, ya voy —digo, rascándome la cabeza mientras entro en el triángulo de cristal.

Creí que Hermione iba a estar viéndome exasperada, enojada o hasta impaciente, pero en realidad parece… ¿angustiada? Hago un recuento mental de nuestros años juntos. Ella ya debe de haber tenido un novio, ¿verdad? No puede ser que este sea su primer beso.

Su mirada asustada y mis recuerdos me dicen lo contrario. "¡ _Oh_ , _genial_!" pienso irónicamente. Ahora no sólo voy a tener que besarla, voy a tener que hacer de eso un momento _lindo_ para ella.

No sé porqué las mujeres hacen tanto escándalo por su primer beso. ¡El mío fue por accidente, con mi tía Tessie! Bueno, no en realidad. El que me gusta recordar como "mi primer beso" fue a inicios del año pasado, con Lavender, quién me gustaba mucho en ese momento. Fue el día en que me nombraron titular del equipo de quidditch y, la verdad, si fue un buen momento.

—Tienes que relajarte, ¿recuerdas? —le digo a Hermione mientras me acerco a ella, recordando la tarde en que nos expulsaron de la biblioteca.

—Ajá —contesta ella intentando destensar los hombros.

Con cuidado, la tomo de la barbilla, alzando un poco su rostro, mientras yo bajo el mío.

Es un beso corto, sencillo, apenas rozo mis labios con los suyos. Es un beso que espero le diga "eres mi amiga y hago esto porque me preocupo por ti".

Siento que el hechizo la libera y antes de que me separe por completo oigo como alguien se ríe detrás de nosotros.

—Sigan, sigan —dice Draco con voz burlona, viéndonos —No se interrumpan por mí.

Definitivamente estoy dentro de una mala comedia, escrita por alguien sin imaginación.

Draco se aleja todavía riéndose, mientras yo pienso que si llega con nuestros amigos y se le ocurre abrir la boca para contarles lo que acaba de ver, Harry seguro _lo_ mata _, me_ mata _y se_ mata _._ Aunque tendría que ser realmente rápido matándome, porque Ginny también querría hacerlo. Fue al final de primer año cuando me advirtió que no me acercara a su nueva mejor amiga.

Estoy decidiendo entre echarme para perseguirlo o pedirle a esta sala que me fabrique un cuarto en el cual me pueda quedar a vivir para siempre, cuando es Hermione la que sale corriendo detrás de Draco, lo jala de la manga de su túnica y comienza a decirle algo.

No alcanzo a oír nada, pero basta ver la mirada que le hecha, y cómo él deja de reírse, para convencerme de que no dirá nada.

Al poco rato regresamos junto a Harry, Gin y Luna, que tienen cara de aburridos.

—¡Los encontré! —anuncio victorioso, rogándole a Merlín para que nadie me pregunte cómo o dónde lo hice.

—¡Ya era hora! —dice Gin. Pienso que debe de estar muy cansada, porque se encarga de guiarnos a la salida rápidamente, sin mirar atrás para asegurarse de que la estemos siguiendo.

Harry tampoco parece tener muchas ganas de conversar, así que cuando salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres, él único que grita para despedirse es Draco, quién parece estar eufórico por algo. Después, vemos como corre escaleras abajo, rumbo a las mazmorras.

Ginny ya está lejos, Harry sigue mudo y Hermione vuelve a adoptar su usual actitud nerviosa cuando Luna se despide de mí, para irse a la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Parece ser que los _nargles_ estuvieron particularmente traviesos esta noche —dice sonriendo alegremente.

Yo asiento dándole la razón aunque, como es costumbre, no tengo ni idea de qué está hablando. Al verla alejarse dando saltitos, pienso que efectivamente Luna está loca, pero la suya es una locura que comienza a agradarme.

* * *

 _Cinco mil palabras, recién salidas de mi teclado, sólo para ustedes. Una muestra de cuanto las aprecio es que terminé de editar esto a la una de la mañana, cuando tengo examen a las 3 de la tarde. ¡Pero cómo se los prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo!_

 _Esta historia me está generando sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, el número de visitas que está teniendo es bajo, comparado con mis otras historias. Pero por otro, los comentarios que me están dejando son de los más interesantes que he leído en toda mi vida como escritora de fanfics (y miren que estoy a punto de cumplir diez años en esta página, así que eso ya es decir algo)._

 _Espero tener listo el próximo capítulo para el viernes_ 8 de marzo _, pero está vez no prometo nada. La universidad me está asfixiando este semestre._

 _Cómo siempre, hay algunas imágenes relacionadas con el capítulo en mi instagram_ **aliathna.** _Es realmente genial conocer a algunas de ustedes por allá. Además, siempre comienzo a publicar las imágenes antes de publicar el capítulo, así que pueden darse una idea sobre lo que tratará, aunque nunca hago spoilers jajajajaja._

 _¡Muchas gracias a HadaRabiossa, Caro, Pauli Jean Malfoy y Carol por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado!_

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._

* * *

 _Para **Caro**_

 _No creo que están fingiendo. Más bien, sus propias inseguridades no les han dejado conocer de verdad a las personas que tienen alrededor. Es hasta este año que están haciéndolo, y se están sorprendiendo por los buenos resultados que están teniendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo ;)_

* * *

 _Para_ **_Carol_**

 _Con tu comentario me doy cuenta que supiste leer perfectamente a Ginny. Ella es un personaje con muchas capas, y apenas estamos viendo las primeras. Me alegra que te haya gustado como describí su enamoramiento. Siempre me ha parecido un poco absurdo que te guste alguien sólo porque es "un ídolo", porque para mí el amor nace de las interacciones que puedas tener con esa persona. Y respecto a Hermione, a veces así pasa, a veces las personas sólo llegan a ser los amigos de tus amigos, si no tienes un verdadero interés en ellas. A estas chicas aún les falta un largo camino que recorrer. Ay, Luna, Luna, ella es muy especial. Sólo diré eso de momento. ¡Espero leerte pronto!_


End file.
